The Dark One
by Johnny Stewenski
Summary: baddass harry, hot steaming sex with lots of beautiful women! Manipulative dumbledore! Smart Voldemort! very fast updates! please review.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

* * *

Harry tried to see the good in life but there was no good, not in his life. He raised his holly wand to his temple and said, "Avada Kedavra." A green light burst out of the wand and killed him.

Harry Potter died.

He left behind a fortune of gold that the Weasleys would squander.

He left behind all his research in various magicks that Hermoine would take and give to the department of mysteries, where she worked.

He left behind a legacy that would be unremembered.

It had been ten years after he defeated Voldemort. Ginny left him, said he was too dark. The order tried to capture him and chain him, but Harry killed anyone who tried, ruthlessly. The ministry sent aurors. Harry attacked back with a vengence, and destroyed the entire ministry building by himself.

The newspapers tried to make him out as the next dark lord, but Harry went and burned their printing press and killed the owners with no mercy. He tried to see the good in life but there was no good, not in his life. Everyone was out to get him, to get his money. He lived alone in a dark shabby flat and did research. He dwelved deep into the inner workings of magic, he did rituals that increased his speed and endurance, he commited to memory over ten thousand spells. In his flat he had two things: A bathroom, a room for study, and a gigantic library. He never slept.

His eyes had grown baggy and his features took on a sinister quality. His hair turned prematurely grey, his vivid green eyes lost its life and vitality. Harry lived for ten years in lonliness before he finally decided to end it. And the wizarding world will be glad for this, why wouldn't they? Everyone thought Harry was behind their troubles. If anything went wrong, such as losing international diplomacy points or goblins charging them tax, who did they blame?

"That bastard Potter! He did this! He ruined us!" Some would declare. "He was just in it for himself right from the beginning. Sure he killed You-Know-Who but that was only for himself because he wanted to take his place, yuh know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean," they would say back. "That Potter is out to rule, mark my words. He's worse than You-Know-Who. I knew him back at Hogwarts..."

"Is that right, Ron?"

"Yeah..."

Ron Weasley had been the most outspoken of Harry's enemies. Jealousy pure and simple had trapped him in its spider web and twisted him. The once best friend was now his worst enemy spreading libel and propoganda throughout the world.

Harry was bitter.

Hermoine Weasley... She was a spy, from Dumbledore, always reported his every action. And Dumbledore, the leader of the order of the phoenix, was nothing more than a manipulative bastard.

But those weren't the reasons Harry killed himself for.

He had found what he was looking for, that was why he killed himself. He had found out through tomes left in various archiogical finds. When people found magic tomes, harry was the first one on the scene. He would say...

"Bill Weasley," Harry said as he looked at Bill with a dead gaze. They were in front of the pyramids of Egypt. Behind Bill were his crew. "Give me the book."

"The book of death?" Bill exclaimed sharply. "Is that you Harry? Harry Potter?"

"My god," one of his crew said. "That's Harry bloody Potter."

"Give me the book, Bill, I won't repeat myself."

"Hell no, I found this-"

The entire crew was cut down to shreds in less than ten seconds. Harry moved so quickly, like lightning he casted spells, at least ten per second. Bill tried to raise a shield but it was cut down immediately.

When the aurors found them they would not be able to identify them.

Like that Harry Potter stole tomes and old books and painstakingly translated them. He obeyed no laws, any law officer who tried to restrain him was fair game to him. He obeyed nobody but himself... his inner slytherin mind that whispered things to him in the darkness. That told him what to do.

His name was Tom Riddle.

Harry had found a horcrux of Voldemort's. A golden medallion that he wore all the time, and Tom Riddle Jr was the only person who he conversed with. His only... not friend, not ally either. His only corrospondence. They were engaged in a bitter and epic battle of mind and wit that would last for all eternity.

Then Harry found the ritual of time, the one he could use to change everything, the one he could use to eradicate the entire time line. He obeyed the ritual's conditions... "Ten virgin hearts laid out in a circle, step into the circle, remove all clothes from your body and rinse yourself in virgin blood of children. Then chant the words, 'Gahrtsz Innio Kakrtu' and sacrifice yourself to the gods. Your sacrifice will be rewarded in any way you please."

The sky darkened, Lightning flashed in the distance as Harry Potter followed the ritual exactly. He chanted the words and the air filled with heavy ancient magic. He was naked except for the medallion hanging around his neck.

Then he pressed the wand to his temple, and killed himself.

Harry Potter and the horcrux dissapeared in a flash of brilliant white light. The ritual had worked...

Harry's greatest wish was granted.

He was back in time, when Harry Potter was only eleven years old.

But he was over thirty years old now, and he was naked, in the middle of London. He stole some clothing and money and acquired a house. Then he went about making a plan.

His plan was simple, find Quirrel, kill Quirrel, become the defence against the dark arts teacher and steal the philosopher's stone. And god help anyone who tried to stop him.

* * *

hi guys, this story is going fast. fast updates, fast short chapters, fast everything. PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO GO PAST TEN THOUSAND WORDS. ITS NOT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO ITS BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry walked down Diagon Alley. When he walked, the witches and wizards instantly parted. He was completely bald and on his head was a giant spider tattoo that glowed eieree green like a curse. On his neck hung a golden medallion. He wore a black trench coat, and below it blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. The trench coat trimmings were red fires that seemed to move almost. When he walked the ground sizzled and boiled mysteriously. His green eyes glanced lazily around him. Those that didn't move out of his way were pushed out of his way, magically.

The aurors came.

Nymphadora Tonks was the youngest auror on the force, she had purple hair and violet eyes today. She was dressed in fashionable muggle clothes: A tee shirt that showed her belly button and a short skirt. When she walked toward him, Kingsley in tow, Harry felt something he hadn't felt for a while. 

He stopped at once when Tonks came and poked him in the shoulder. "Hey you, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

Kingsley said, "Sir, you are disturbing the peace. Please do not use magical force against-"

Harry wandlessly summoned Kingsley's wand from his hostler and blasted him away. He hit the wall of Olivanders wand shop with a loud thump. Then he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Tonks instantly backed away and drew her wand. She held her right wrist to her mouth, "Fourteen copy? We got a code fourteen, reenforcements needed at once! Code Fourteen!"

Harry flicked his wand and let loose a barrel of blue light that swooshed at Tonks. Tonks conjured a shield and started running away. Harry conjured a fire whip and let loose. The whip circled her legs and tripped her.

"Stop! Please stop," Tonks pleaded.

Harry sneered, that strange uncomfortable  
( love at first sight )  
feeling gone and replaced with a ball of hatred.

"Shut up," Harry said and slapped her on the face. Her jaw broke with the power of the slap. Harry kicked her like a soccer ball and she landed where Kingsley was slumped to the ground. "Fucking useless aurors." He said and spat on the ground.

He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world. The only one who was more powerful than him was Voldemort, Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, and a handful of other mysterious sorcerers throughout the world.

He had business here though. He walked lesiourly toward Olivanders. The old man was looking alarmed from his tinted rose red window. There was a box with a wand inside, no lid, on display, laid up on thick red velvety cushions. Harry opened the door, the bell on it sounded out.

"Hello sir," Olivander said, his voice a rasp. "How may I help you?"

"I want a wand," Harry said. "A particular wand to be exact." He casually threw the wand he had to Olivander who caught it in his left hand.

"Right away. It is certainly strange for a man to choose his own wand. You do know that the wand chooses the wizard, right?" Olivander said.

"I don't care about your folklore, Olivander." Harry said in his deep voice. "I want a wand that you have somewhere in your shop. I will get this wand, even if I have to kill you for it."

Olivander looked at Harry's green eyes and tried to peer inside his mind. He couldn't. The shields were solid like iron, the walls had a sinister quality to them, and his aura... was blackish but there was something else, there were veins of white crossing between each other. Aura looking was a precise art and Olivander was most proficent at it to know one thing about this man in front of him: He was dark as the devil, but he had a few white spots as well.

Olivander gulped. "What wand are you looking for exactly?"

"Holly and phoenix feather, thirteen inches. You have it in your store room." Harry said. "Give it to me, now." He reached into his pocket and put nine galleons on the table. "The payment," He said.

"Yes sir," Olivander said, "But I don't think I will be able to sell you that wand. You see, its not mine."

"I don't care," Harry said. "Give that wand to me, now."

"No," Olivander said. "I cannot do that. Please leave my store."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He reached his hand out and wandlessly summoned a wand from one of the damp dusty shelves beside him. "Oh really?" He said, pointing the wand straight in the middle of Olivander's bushy white eyebrows. "I beg to differ."

"Leave my store." Olivander said firmly, his wand out as well. "Those aurors you defeated on the street will be nothing compared to me." His blue eyes radiated power, quite like Dumbledore.

Harry knew Olivander was no easy nut, maybe this old man was at Dumbledore's level, or Flamels. "Look, old man, all I want is that fucking wand. Will you give it to me or not?"

"No," Olivander said.

Harry scowled.

"If you want a fight I will give you one," Olivander's eyes were firm and hard. His lips were pressed stiffly against each other.

Harry sighed. "No old man, I don't want a fight." He waved the wand he was currently holding in the air, a few silver sparks flew out. "This will do I suppose. What one is it?"

Olivander relaxed. "Yew and heartstring of dragon, 14 inches, very firm. Good for heavy magic."

"I need a dueling wand," Harry said. "I'll keep this one as well. Do you have any?"

"Why certainly." Olivander said, a smile touching his lips, and relief as well. "I have many wands."

Harry waved the yew wand and summoned a few more wands on random. He tried waving them. Some wands blew sparks, others did nothing, and others had adverse effects like making shelves collapse or blowing things up. The wands that emitted sparks he bought. He tossed all his galleons at Olivander, scowling a bit.

"Listen carefully, Olivander." Harry said, his tone of voice cold and sharp. "Just because I didn't press you for that wand doesn't mean you can start spreading... rumors about me to Albus Dumbledore, do you understand?"

"I don't know what you mean," Olivander said.

"If you tell Dumbledore about our meeting I will come and personally kill you." His green eyes flashed red. "Do you understand?"

Olivander nodded and said nothing.

"Good, have a nice day old man." Harry left the store with five different wands, each of them had different purposes like transfiguration, charms, dueling, etc. They were nothing compared to his original holly phoenix feathered one but they would work good enough.

"You should have killed the old man." A voice said in his mind.

"Tom," Harry said. "The first time you've spoke since I have been on this trip. How's it going? Still trying to possess me?"

"Don't play games with me!" Tom hissed. "One day... one day..."

"I brought you along this trip for a reason," Harry smoothly interrupted. "That reason is simple. You will provide me advice. If your advice is bad, I will destroy you. I need your brains Tommy, simple as that."

Tom was quiet for a minute as Harry walked into muggle london. "Fine," Tom said finally. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know. This is quite surprising. A simple tempus charm tells me this is the past, back when I was eleven. You know my tale, now tell me, what do you think I should do?"

Tom knew that Harry Potter already had a plan. He had several plans, always came prepared in any sort of engagement. Tom knew that Harry did not particularly need him and that thought made him angry. But Tom wasn't the only one with smart plans.

"Have you considered stealing the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes," Harry said. "What else have you got?"

"You could break into the department of mysteries," Tom said. "They are not as secure as... before."

"Hmm... interesting, but I doubt there is anything there for me currently."

Tom said two words, but he did so with satisfaction, knowing the effect it would have on Harry.

"Sirius Black."

Harry's breath hitched. "Interesting," He said in his mind, utterly calm. "Quite interesting. Anything else?"

"A vacation?"

Harry laughed. Then he stopped. "No."

"Well then, how about killing Dumbledore?" Tom asked, hopefully.

"I will come to that later," Harry said. "My magic is not at its peak, it will take years to settle in. Until then, I am barely at auror level."

"It will come eventually." Tom said.

"Yes. Your philosopher's stone idea holds merit. I was thinking along the same lines. The stone would provide me with a source of easy funding for my various research, and I must say the exiler of life is a delicacy among wizards, is it not?"

Tom did not reply.

"I might have a sip of that." Harry said. "The only problem is to get into Hogwarts."

"Apply for a teacher," Tom said.

"That was what I was going to do, yes. But the defence against the dark arts spot is already taken. I will have to kill Quirrel before he finds Voldemort."

Tom hid his emotions well, but not too well for Harry to not guess what was going on in his mind. Harry laughed.

"It will be fun to tutor myself. I wonder..."

"Aren't you scared about messing up the timeline?" Tom asked.

"No," Harry said. "Your thinking patterns leave much to be desired. I tested that theory by baiting and defeating those two aurors. Besides, Nymphadora Tonks should be a seventh year right now, but she isn't. No, Tommy, this here is an alternate universe. I assume you have heard of it?"

"There is an unlimited possibility of alternate universes, or so the textbooks say," Tom said. "However it has not been proven... until now, I suppose."

"Yes," Harry said. "When I get the stone I suppose I will start the hunt for Sirius Black."

"You will jump into the veil?"

"Precisely."

"What if you die? Since you take me along everywhere you go, that would mean I would die?"

"Precisely. However I have insurance. I will build a horcrux myself, I suppose you will help me with that?"

"Yes," Tom said reluctantly.

"Remember, Tommy, you are of no real use to me, I can destroy you any time if you try to decieve me."

"I know," Tom said sourly. "I know."

Harry checked in at the Holiday Inn, after bewitching the cute clerk to give him a free room. She had shoulder length blonde curlish hair, and vivid blue eyes. She was obviously young, barely eighteen or so. Harry licked his lips and glanced around the hotel lobby to make sure nobody was there.

"Your room number is 185, Mr...?"

Harry thought of a fake name, "Richard Sharpe," He said. "Listen" - He glanced at the name tag - "Mandy, when your shift is done, how about giving me a little visit?" He added subtle magic to his words. Mandy's eyes glazed over. Harry smirked. This was too easy. And he had been feeling these urges lately. Bloody hormones.

----

Next Chapter is a 18A chapter. Please skip it if you are under eighteen. Thanks.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Hotel Room Sex I

Mandy was feeling bright and chipper when she got up that morning. She continued on her job with ease and eagerness because she felt something different about today. You see, she was a pyschic. Or at least she thought she was. Sometimes she could read minds. For real! Like once at her mom's third wedding, she saw through her new stepdad at once.

Her stepdad had been a serial killer and was notorous for raping women and then killing them. So she did some research after she found this out through his mind, and right before the wedding she called the cops and had him arrested. She was a local hero, even though her mom hated her after it. Not for what she did but for how she did it, and how she made a bloody fool out of her ma. She got a reward from the city and everything.

So yes she considered herself to be a pyschic, and so when Harry Potter walked into the hotel lobby she immediately got a bad feeling about him. He was very tall and wrapped up in a trench coat. There was plain jeans and a gray tee shirt under there, but he walked like he owned the place. He cast one wary eye around the lobby and saw that nobody was there. Then he smiled. What most unnerved Mandy about harry Potter was the fact that he had no hair on his skull. Instead there was a silver spider tattoo that covered his entire skull. It brought shivers of fear up her spine.

He asked for a room, and she gladly gave it, then he said he wanted her after her shift. She felt her eyes glaze over and her will was taken from her. Her knees felt weak and her stomach felt like it had butterflies floating around in there. She gulped, and concentrated hard, trying to read his mind. At once the 'spell' as she liked to call it since she was into occult and witchcraft, dissappeared. He turned around - he didn't notice that the spell was gone - and he left. Mandy wondered what to do. She had gotten nothing from his mind, absolutely nothing. When she looked at anyone, even her mean boss, she got something! A feeling, what they were thinking, snapshots of what they were seeing with their inner mind, but with Harry Potter - or as he called himself, "Richard Sharp" - she got nothing.

Absolutely nothing. It was like he didn't exsist. It was like he wasn't part of the picture, a new addon perhaps. Whater, she felt goosebumps when she thought about him.

But also something else. It started in her legs and spread through out her body, especially from her pussy and nipples. When she thought about him she felt aroused and horny like she had never felt before. When Harry had set eyes upon Mandy it was as if he was mentally giving her an orgasm.

Her breath hitched and she started panting as she saw Harry Potter (Richard Sharpe) leave through the elevator. She had never ever felt this excited before. She stuck a hand through her skirt and felt her panties, it was wet. She was literally dripping. She started to stroke her pussy slowly, feeling spasms of pleasure go up her body. Then she rubbed her pussy harder and pulled her panties aside. She put her index finger into her pussy. It was so warm and wet! Her breaths became heavier, she was panting like a dog running after a garbage truck.

She put her finger in and out of her pussy faster and faster and started moaning. What if someone saw her? What if a customer walked in right now? What if the boss walked in from his office? She had to stop! Go to the bathroom or something.

But she couldn't. It was as if she was frozen to the ground. She thought of Richard Sharpe and rubbed her pussy harder, moaning heavily. She had to go see Richard, see what he had done to her. She just had to!

The thought of seeing Harry face to face again set her off and with an immmense power of will she removed her hand from beneath her black skirt that reacher her thigh and took off to the elevator. She pressed Floor 1 as she put two fingers into her pussy and rubbed harder and harder.

too lazy to continue please review!!!  



	4. Chapter 4

  
chapter four: hotel room sex II

an: one of my reviewers said not to write smut ever again. LOL! fuck you mate, i'm writing more smut.

Mandy ran down the hallway and opened the door to Harry's room. She ran inside and saw what she wanted, Harry Potter, sitting on the bed, looking at the floor deep in thought. He looked up at Mandy's entrance, "Your shift is over?" He asked.

She pounced on him and tackled him to the bed, kissing him hard on the lips. Harry raked his hands down her back as he kissed back, and felt a bit of her round ass as well. "Mmm," Harry moaned. "Take it a bit slow," He said.

"Richard! Oh Richard! I want you now," Mandy gasped and started unbuttoning her blouse. She threw it down to the floor, and took off her bra in one graceful move. She stood in front of him a bit nervous, her boobs bare for the world to see. Harry reached over with one hand and tweaked her nipple.

"Ah!" She squeeked, "What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer, or rather he did answer, just not with words. He leant toward her mamoth sized breasts and started flicking at her nipples with his tongue while holding her breasts and cupping them with his hands.

"Oh, ga-" She said, gasping as she arched her back at the intense pleasure she was getting. 'This is not right,' she thought. 'I'm having a full out all body orgasm and he's barely even touching me!' She didn't of course know that Harry was a very powerful wizard and he had needs that had to be met so his magic was subconsciously influencing her.

'Let me at her!' Riddle said in his mind. 'Please! I haven't done this in so long-'

'Needy little pervert aren't you?' Harry asked, 'okay, fine, I am giving you control of my body but if you try to fuck with me...' he trailed off.

'I won't.'

Relinquishing control of his body wasn't something he enjoyed doing often, but he decided Riddle needed a bit of reward. Little old Tommy had been with him for a long time, and had been a great help in his research, so why not a little reward...

Harry's green eyes turned red as Tom took over. Tom smirked violently and bit hard on the nipple, drawing blood. Mandy screamed in half pleasure half pain. She was in a cloud of pleasure and pain, she couldn't tell what was going on. Everything was so confusing. She raked her hands through Tom's hair as she moaned. "Fuck me now, oh god, fuck me now!"

"Shut up," Tom said, and backhanded her harshly. She fell to the floor, clutching her cheek in pain.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

Tom pounced on her and ripped her skirt right off, "How do you like this, bitch?"

'Go easy, Tommy.' Harry warned.

'I need this, Harry, please! She's just a muggle-'

'But I want to have a bit of fun too. Don't damage the goods.'

'Oh I got ya, Harry.'

Tom pulled off his pants and positioned himself in front of her swollen labia. He rubbed a finger between the lips of her pussy. She moaned. "Oh god..."

"Liking this huh? Won't like this for too long!" Tom said and focused on his dick. It grew to over ten inches long. "Guess what, you snotty little bitch, this will hurt."

Mandy's eyes widened as her eyes landed on Tom's big dick. "Wait, stop-" Too late. Tom plunged into her like a rocket and went at it like a bunny. Her boobs flew up and down as she panted. Tom leaned over her body and clutched her hands to keep her from squirming. He thrusted hard into her, right into her very deep inside, and groaned loudly. "Wha-" Tom was out, as Harry took over.

'You've had your fun, my turn.' Harry said. He was in a bit of a violent mood himself. He got out of her. There was a wet plopping sound.

"No, put it back in," She gasped.

"Later," Harry said, coldly. "Turn around."

Her eyes became enormous, like lightbulbs. "You aren't-?"

"I am," Harry said and turned her over so her ass was facing the ceiling and she was lying on her face. "Guess what? Tom was right. You are a snotty little bitch aren't you?"

With that he plunged into her asshole and ignored her screams.

--

bit violent... ah well, too sleepy to continue. review!  



	5. Chapter 5

chapter five - getting some money (this is after the hotel sex which I will write about alternatively just to keep my story more lively, and smutty)

Harry Potter had no money. He had to get some money but how? From where? He had no big gringotts fortune like he had in his old world. Hell he came here with nothing, absolutely nothing, not even clothes, just his magic, his body, and the medallion. That's it. But he was strong and he was smart, he would make a name for himself.

He went to the New Bank of England and waited in line. It was very crowded and the security guards looked very suspcious at him, mostly because of his tattoo. Haha, Harry htought, time to give htem some excitement!

He waved his wand at the man in front of him, and said, "imperio." He let the mind control work and then ordered the man to attack the security guards. The fat man went at it with a roar. When the security guards were sufficiently distracted, Harry casted the imperio on the teller.

Her eyes glazed over. He reached in the booth and squeezed her left breast, just because he felt like it. "Listen up, I want you to give me all the money you have, now." Harry said. She went in the back and came out with a black garbage bag, filled to the brim with money. She pushed it on the counter. Harry took it, and walked out.

It was simple and easy as cake. He had used kinsleys wand for this so the ministry wouldn't be able to trace him.

wrong.

The people here were much more cautious and powerful, something Harry didn't quite know about.

The aurors came.

Ten aurors dressed in red robes apparrated outside of the bank. They had their wands drawn and were ready for combat.

Mad Eye Moody was leading them.

Harry braced himself and threw the bag on the ground beside him. "Come and get me," He said.

"Another death eater," mad Eye said, jeering. "Let's arrest this piece of scum, boys!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The aurors said and the battle started.

They tried to circle him, but Harry was a bit too smart for that. He pointed his wand at himself and casted, "levimasus." He floated in the air and onto the roof, where he could kill the aurors like he was hunting deer back in Oklahoma. 

"Avada Kedavra," He said, pointing at Moody.

Moody conjured a rock to shield him from the curse and ordered the aurors to send a wave of stunners in response.

Harry ducked. He crouched low and started moving along on the otherside of the roof. But then he stopped when he remembered he didn't have the money.

"Fuck!" He snarled. "levimasus," he said and floated down to the other side of the building. The aurors were circling the building so he saw two red robed aurors point their wands at him.

"Acerus," One said, shooting a jet of boiling water.

"Inflamo," The other said. They worked in a duo and the jet of boiling water really became deadly.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed again. These aurors were a bit too well trained. They had more coordination and zero openings in formation. And his magic wasn't at the very top as well. He tried to apparate out but there were apparration wards so he couldn't do that.

"Firoz," Harry said waving his wand. He conjured a block of thick ice that took the brunt of the attack. "Levismasus," he said, his favorite spell for escaping tough situations. He floated in to the sky and got a clear birds eye view of all the aurors. They were climbing on the roof.

"Hissumushi," Harry said, slashing his wand. A huge wave of rocks shot to the roof, but the aurors conjured heavy metal shields to protect themselves. "Watagi," Harry said, and let the energy flow through him.

This was a very powerful curse that would practically blow up the entire area but after he did this he would be exhausted as hell.

Then a thought hit him.

No money! He had left the money on the ground at the bank.

"AW DAMMIT!" Harry snarled, he wasn't thinking straight, and he was making careless mistakes. If he was in top shape like before he got here, they would be dead in ten seconds.

How did they know so fast that he was here anyways?

He canceled the spell. "Accio money bag," He said.

No black bag came. All this was useless!

"Fuck this,, watagi!"

A ball of reddish black energy collected itself on the tip of his wand. Then he raised his arm over his head, and as if he was making a tough tennis shot, he shot the ball at the bank.

Boom!

The entire area exploded in a huge ball of fire. The apparration wards fell down.

Harry used his last energy to apparrate back to the hotel...

...Where Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him, along with three other unspeakables.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Dumbledore's Anger 

Harry fell flat to the floor in exhasution. He looked up and graoned when he saw Dumbledore's face. "You," he croaked out, magical exhaustion seeping into his bones, making it hard to talk. "What do you want?" His eyelids felt droopy, and he had a very sharp headache behind his ears.

"Well, Well, Well... Richard Sharpe," The man behind Dumbledore said, tasting the words in his mouth.

Harry's eyes widened. It was Snape! He looked as greasy as ever, and had the same contempt Harry always saw. He felt like blasting the man to Timbuktoo, but no energy.

He looked at the other two men, and thought they were strange. They wore black masks, and completely black robes. They also wore leather gloves, and both of them had completely red wands in their hands. Dark red, like dried blood.

Uh oh, Harry thought. He could not face them like this, hell no.

Snape pulled out a bottle of veriteserum. "Time for your interogation, Sharpe."

"Richard Sharpe, you are hereby under arrest for murdering Kingsley Shacklebolt, and assaulting Nymphadora Tonks. Both of them are aurors." Dumbledore said in a hard cold voice.

"How do you plead?"

'Tom! Tom!' Harry called. 'You take over, I'm too tired for this shit.'

'Fine, but I want another fling with Mandy, alone.'

'Deal.' Harry said and let his body float. Tom Riddle promptly took over.

Dumbledore stepped back in alarm as Tom's eyes flashed red, cold blood red, with little slits like snake eyes. Tom was a different person, he still had his magical energy, and as much as Harry hated to say it, Tom duelled better than him.

Tom got up to his feet, "Hello there, professor."

"You have never been to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Now how do you plead, Guilty or innocent?"

"I plead... I plead..." Tom paused, and then smirked.

"Guilty."

His wand was out in a second, as he casted a flash of bright light that blinded everyone in the room. Then he was out the door and running down the hallway.

"Follow him!" Dumbledore cried. "He's dangerous, we must not let him get away."

Tom kicked open the door that led to the stairs and leapt over the railing. "levimasus," he said and floated down to the ground. Dumbledore promptly followed the same way while the rest ran down the stairs.

"Come back here!" Albus cried, as he casted a stunner at Tom's back.

Tom smiled.

"Professor, don't you remember me?" He asked as he stood at the foot of the stairs, near the lobby. Albus paused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's me, To-"

'NO!' Harry cried in his mind. 'I NEED THE STONE YOU BLOODY FOOL!'

'Oh, sorry,' Tom apologized.

"My name is Ha-"

'DON'T LET THEM GET MY IDENTITY! JUST RUN GODDAMIT!'

Tom waved his wand, slashing into the air. Dumbledore conjured a shield at the red curse that shot at him and ran after Tom.

As he was running he flashed a wink at Mandy, who blushed and waved.

Tom pointed his wand at the ground, "explovaser" he said. The ground became quicksand. He leapt over it and out the door, into the bright sunlight.

'APPARRATE! GET OUT OF HERE!' Harry screamed.

'Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a rough.'

'Shut up, don't you know who the other two are?'

'No,' said Tom. 'Who are they?' He was serious now.

'Unspeakables. But not the regular kind, these are elite. They probably want me for some kind of experiment...'

'What?' Tom asked, shocked. 'That's crazy... and illegal.'

Dumbledore ran like a football player. HE was just a streak of blue light as he tackled Tom to the ground, and pointed his wand at his neck.

"Stupefy," Albus said and smiled when Tom/Harry fell to the ground, unconcsious.

"Come on, lets get him back to the department labs," said one of the unspeakables, smiling under his mask.


End file.
